Forum:Asura Shield
I know an idea very similar to this one exists but the concept has a few tweaks: --Asura Shield-- First off the shield itself would be a folding shield, yielding two stances, Vanguard and Sentinel. each stance has in essence a different moveset due to the size of the shield in both of these states, though due to its nature as a shield it's attacks would deal impact damage (due to shield bashes) and therefore would have a chance to K.O. In the Vanguard state, where the shield is folded to resemble more of a Lance and Gunlancers shield the hunter would be able to block most light attacks as normal and would have normal running speed (considering there is no other weapon weight to add on, .i.e lance etc). Attacks are faster but do 80% of weapon damage ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Vanguard state: *R1 Button= Block *Triangle + Circle = Unfold shield (Enter Sentinel stance) *Triangle button =Three quick shield bashes if pressed in succesion *Circle button = Charging attack with 2 levels of charge, Charge 1- a forward jumping shield bash Charge 2- A lancer like charge with the jump afterwards. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ In Sentinel stance the shield is unfolded into its full size, practically the size of the hunter, In this stance the hunter is burdened by the full scale of the shield and moves at Greatsword speed, guarding in this manner reduces the stamina damage of a successful block but the hunter is unable to roll. The concept behind this stance is the counter mechanic, unable to dodge you have to take the hit or counter it. Attacks are slower but do 100% of weapon damage ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sentinel State *R1 button= Guard *Triangle + Circle = Fold shield (Enter Vanguard stance) *R1 + Circle = Counter Mechanic *Triangle button = Three heavy shield bashes if pressed in succession *Circle button = Backwards hop ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The counter would be a charge move with only one level of charge, It would require a nack of timing that if it successfully connects with an enemy at the exact moment of the damage being transferred the hunter takes no damage, receives a temporary defense up lo and instead delivers an instant Affinity hit. (as well as an increased chance to K.O. if attack is delivered to the head). though if mistimed the hunter takes full damage, so must therefore decide if it's worth guarding the hit or risking damage to counterattack. As far s general expectations for stats go, I would give the Asura shield relatively poor sharpness (blue at best, white at a pinch) and relatively low damage (Rnging between Sword and Shield and Hunting Horn damage) while affinity would be average. Tell me what you think...Feedback would be much appreciatedRathalos Samurai Zaka 15:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 19:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) can be nice, and since it's such a big shield, it could have some bonusses, like that it can protect a player by standing between monster and player, that only really big attacks can take stamina, smaller ones doesn't, and that you don't get pushed back when blocking an attack. do you agree? Sounds good, could be worked out further with more details and exact mats. Thanks guys, just sounded like an interesting Idea I wouldn't have minded seeing, also regarding the constructive idea, I forgot to mention but the sentinal stance guard would essentially be slamming the shield into the ground and holding position, in this way light attacks take maybe a quarter of the stamina they normaly would and heavy attacks, like a Tigrex charge would have the stamina damage reduced by a half as well as reducing knockback... (except insta kills such as Yama Windtunnel, Fatalis fireball etc) Also such a cover mechanic already exists, a player with a shield at the moment can guard projectile attacks but not full scale charges.Rathalos Samurai Zaka 10:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 17:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I still think that you shouldn't be knocked back using it, since it's weak and slow I was thinking more about weight ratios, with the shield unfolded you are a true wall granted, but even that wall wouldn't be able to remain COMPLETELY stationary against a charging Tigrex for example, the knockback would be drastically reduced and the guard stance would still be active but a human would still be forced back a little bit.Rathalos Samurai Zaka 19:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 19:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) guess you're right. but what about the elemental damage? high or low? @Rathalos Samurai Zaka:True,but what if these shields had some sort of spikes on the bottom,and that granted the ability to "set" the shield against an attack?Like,let's say,a Barroth is charging,you could take,maybe,1 second to set the shield,and that would completely stop the charge.This would also count as an attack,and while it wouldn't do any damage,it would have a chance to K.O.Maybe that would work. @Previous poster: Granted I can see the appeal to that idea but at the same time the spikes would have very little of a practical impact...imagine this scenario if you will: you are using the Asura shield...unfolded, there is a Bus full of people driving at you at 30 mph (roughly generating the momentum of Barroth) you dig the shield into ground spikes and all, imagine taking the hit from this 30mph fully loaded bus...would you stay COMPLETELY still? the idea in mind being that when an sns user blocks they go flying, when a lancer blocks, they get pushed back quite a distance, when the asura shield user guards they get pushed back minimally. Sns user guarding bus= I can see my house from heeeeree! Lance/ Gunlance user guarding bus= barely had enough stamina for that one!! Asura shield guarding bus= my arm tingles...hey why am i a couple of meters away from it?! thought i'd just clarify the point ^^ Also dont take this the wrong way, it is in no way meant to be patronising, I apologise if it sounds so Rathalos Samurai Zaka 15:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) @Rathalos Samurai Zaka:Don't worry dude,it doesn't sound patronizing at all :).Anyway (I assume you're responding to my post,which has been mysteriously erased) I see what you mean about the "no knockback" thing,so that's out.But maybe you could still make it so that,when the monster hits the shield,there's a chance for a K.O.Once again,for the sake of reality,if said bus hit a wall at 30mph,it wouldn't come away unscathed.CrellinEtreyu 18:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds Good. An almost purely defensive weapon would be a perfect addition to almost any hunter's armory. If I could just make a suggestion, though, instead of the shield folding, perhaps the shield could have a blade embedded into it that could be pulled out. This would be the vanguard state, where your attacks are faster, because you are using your sword, but you can't block as good as in sentinel state (because your don't have both arms supporting your shield). In sentinel state, however, the sword is sheathed, so you can use both arms to block any attacks, so your blocks are better, but your attacks are slower because you have to swing the shield around to attack. These are just my thoughts, but it's still a good design. Keep it up! rikimaru 22:52, November 29, 2010 (UTC) @Rikimaru Wouldnt vanguard state then just be using sword and shield? also the folding Idea came from pretty much all the large weapons in Monster hunter, Greatsword/Gunlance/Longsword/Switch Axe all unfold, i figured since the shield would be large it would make sense in an MH kind of wayRathalos Samurai Zaka 03:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Zaka: About the sword and shield comparison, no it wouldn't. The shield would still be huge, movement speed would be about that of a greatsword and the sword would be larger than an sns, but a bit weaker. The folding idea is good, and as you say, most weapons have an unfolding mechanism somewhere. Maybe instead of having a seperate sword as I said before, vanguard state turns the shield into a greatsword that leans more towards defense than offense. rikimaru 23:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) @Rikimaru: ah, I understad your Idea now, i thought you meant for a removeable blade reminiscent of Cao Ren from Dynasty Warriors 5, it sounds plausible but at the same time do we need another weapon that turns into a greatsword? we already have the switch axe for that. my basic idea is that the weapons wouldn't all just be smooth metal/bone, they would have large spikes or fangs protruding from the front of the shield which would extend in unfolded mode. The shield would fold over the arm in a gauntlet/ buckler fashion in vanguard mode (though i refer to it as a buckler it would still be around lancer shield size, the unfolds outwards to effectively protect the hunters full front in sentinel stance.Rathalos Samurai Zaka 08:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC)